1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connector assemblies which interconnect electrical devices with equipment flames. More particularly, this invention relates to SCSI ID connector assemblies which interconnect memory storage devices with SCSI ID switches.
2. Previous Art
During the last decade, the computer industry has seen changes in data storage technology. Common floppy disks, hard disks and optical disks are characterized by relatively large storage capacities when compared with the capacity of memory storage devices of a decade ago. As larger storage capacities become available, a corresponding increase in the demand for data transfer capability follows.
The exchange of floppy disks enables data transfer between computers. This capability is limited by floppy disk capacity. Generally, a floppy disk will have a capacity of 1.4 megabytes of storage capacity. To transfer a gigabyte of data, for example, could require a box of nearly ten floppy disks and an hour of time. The relatively small storage capacity which typical floppy disks contain limits the usefulness of floppy disks to facilitate data transfer between computers. More time efficient ways of transferring data from one computer to another are desired.
In various computer systems, the concept of "hot swappability" of memory storage devices has been introduced. Hot swappability allows a memory storage device, typically a hard disk, to be removed from or installed into an equipment frame. The equipment frame maintains communication with the computer system or other system. The computer system power unit remains turned on, the keyboards and input devices are functional, and the screen continues to display information during hot swapping. An operator can continue uninterrupted work with the computer system while memory storage devices are exchanged, for example.
One way to facilitate hot swappability of memory storage devices is with an equipment frame having specialized equipment "slides" which are stacked in rows and columns in the equipment frame. A carrier connects with each slide. The carrier holds a memory storage device or other electronic device. An example of a slide and carrier which connect with electronic equipment such as a computer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,944 which is incorporated herein by reference. Memory storage devices can also be affixed directly to the equipment frame to establish an electronicall connection thereto.
The memory storage devices include hard disk drives, optical disks and tape drives for example, and circuit boards. Such devices can be mounted in various types of equipment frames which are adapted to hold numerous memory storage devices and memory storage device types.
Large numbers of memory storage devices can be stacked in a particular equipment frame. To locate a particular memory storage device, identification of each attached memory storage device is desirable. Accordingly, many memory storage devices are equipped with an identification (ID) port. The ID port electronically communicates memory storage device with the carrier to identify the memory storage device. Each memory storage device location may have an assigned ID label, or, an ID switch provided with the equipment frame assigns an ID label.
There are many types of hard disks available to interconnect with an equipment frame. The ID ports of each hard disk must be compatible for connection with the ID switch, for example. Industry standards, however, do not mandate every detailed interconnection between a hard disk and an equipment frame such as one which supports a carrier. Providing a SCSI ID connector assembly which is compatible with a variety of ID ports available with various memory storage devices is desired.
Typically, ID ports of a memory storage device include ground connectors and bit carrying connectors which communicate information in a specific ID sequence to identify the associated memory storage device. This ID sequence varies between memory storage device types and prevents the interchange of the memory storage devices. What is needed is an ID connector assembly which is adapted for interconnecting various ID ports having varied ID sequences.
The location of the ID ports on each hard disk may vary. In many cases, little space exists between the disk drive and the equipment frame. What is needed is an ID connector assembly which is flexible and consumes a minimal amount of space.
The geometry, and shape of ID ports on various memory storage devices vary. What is needed is an ID connector assembly which is adapted to attach to various ID ports having different geometry and shape.